


only in this room

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [133]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Illumi knows how to help his father unwind.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck
Series: Commissions [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 68





	only in this room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperSaiyanHollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/gifts).



When his father returns home exhausted, Illumi already knows what he has to do. While the butlers are busy tending to him, serving his dinner before drawing his bath, Illumi goes to his parents’ room, where he knows that his mother will be waiting for him. He knows that she has had a long day, that she will be tired, that he is doing her a favor by offering himself up without even needing to be asked.

For some time now, Silva has been fucking Illumi, usually when he needs to blow off steam, and Kikyo praises her oldest son for taking care of his father when she isn’t quite feeling up to it. She gets tired as well, trying to keep the house running, and Illumi knows that, if both of his parents work so hard for their family, then it is only right that he do whatever he can to help them both out.

As he enters the room, she gives him a smile and gestures for him to come close. “You’re going to be looking after Papa for me tonight, aren’t you?” she asks, and Illumi nods as he goes to join her. His mother plants a kiss on his forehead and says, “I’m so proud of you. You are such an obedient son, and do such a good job of tending to your father’s needs.”

Illumi feels very pleased with himself while his mother heaps praise on him, though he tries not to let that show, not wanting her to think that he is only doing this for his own satisfaction. Once she seems content with the praise, she takes her leave, calling after him once more as she leaves the room, “I’m so proud of you!”

Now that he is alone, it’s time to prepare himself for a night with his father, and Illumi wastes no time in stripping down, leaving his clothes folded at the foot of the bed. He searches for the condoms and lube, still kept in the same spot as ever, and lays down across his parents’ bed to prepare himself for his father. It is much easier on Silva if Illumi prepares himself before he even enters the room, taking out all of the work and leaving only the pleasure for his father.

When they are alone together, their dynamic shifts a bit, but only when the clothes are off, and when Silva’s weight is pressed down on top of him. Outside of this room, Illumi will shift back into the quiet and obedient son, and Silva will treat him no different than he did before, the two of them behaving almost like an employer and employee, or perhaps it would be more accurate to say a craftsman and his tool. Or maybe that is going a bit far, but Illumi finds that he rather likes that comparison, deciding to keep it in the back of his mind.

But what he likes more than that, more than anything else, is the role that he plays when he is alone with his father, when he is permitted to call Silva something other than the formal title, when he is permitted to be anything  _ but _ formal. It is a secret shared only between the two of them, with Kikyo just vaguely aware of what goes on between the two of them. Secretly, Illumi would not mind if she were present, or even if the three of them could be together like this, but he knows that his role is to serve his father in place of his mother, and that if she is able to tend to his father, then his presence is not needed at all. He keeps that as a secret fantasy, and tells neither of them of it.

While he lets his mind wander, thinking of both of his parents, and of the role he is allowed to play only in this room, he gets his fingers slick with the lube, so that he can get to work. It won’t be long before his father settles into his bath, and after that, he will come in here and find Illumi sprawled out across the bed, and Illumi wants to be ready for him when he does.

Slowly, he works a finger inside of himself, allowing himself to fantasize about what is to come as he does. He looks forward to feeling his father on top of him, his mother’s praise echoing in his mind as he wonders if Silva will praise him tonight, like he usually does. Every time, despite it being a routine at this point, it takes Illumi by surprise, causing him to go to pieces as he lets himself indulge in the attention.

Outside of this room, Silva is his father, but inside of this room, he is Illumi’s Daddy, who is happy to let his baby boy take care of him, knowing that he returns the favor simply by using him, that Illumi wants nothing more than to be used by Daddy. He is given so few opportunities to loosen up like this, having always strived to be perfectly detached, perfectly dedicated, perfectly loyal, and perfectly unneeding, all so that his parents will be proud of him, and so that he can serve his family to the best of his ability.

Before this routine started, Illumi never would have dreamed of asking for anything more. The parts of him that craved further intimacy from his parents were silenced before he could dwell too much on those thoughts. Now, he has this one space, this one time, in which he can indulge, all while knowing he is doing his best for his family.

Loosening himself with the first finger, it is not longer before he is ready to work a second finger inside of himself, flipping over so that he is on all fours as he fingers himself, facing away from the door. Short, gasping breaths continue to escape his lips as he grows more and more excited for his Daddy.

That is when Silva enters the room, dressed only in his bathrobe, met with the lovely view of his oldest son fingering his ass, all to get himself ready to take him. He had expected to find Illumi like this, having grown used to their encounters, and he is glad that his suspicions were correct. As soon as he realizes that Silva has entered the room, Illumi slows to a stop, his fingers going still.

“You may continue,” he says, giving Illumi his permission to keep going for as long as he needs to. He has a better idea of what he needs than Silva ever will, and if he let Illumi leave it up to him, he knows that Illumi would pretend like everything were fine even if it weren’t, gladly sucking up any pain if it meant keeping his father happy. Not to mention, he certainly does not mind the view from here.

Illumi soon picks up his pace again, as Silva crossing the room, never looking away from him as he quickly sheds his robe and goes to join his son on the bed. Once he is behind him, he moves Illumi’s hand, hoping that he has done enough for himself by now that Silva’s remaining efforts will be enough. He leans over his son, kissing down his spine, and takes a moment, tenderly kneading his ass before he gets himself in position, the tip of his cock prodding against Illumi, and he hears a soft whine, knowing that the boy is getting impatient, though he always does his best not to show it.

“Have you been waiting for me long, baby boy?” he asks, his voice low, and Illumi lets out another soft whine, so excited now that there is nothing he can do to try and disguise it.

“Not at all, Daddy,” he says, his voice somehow staying level, despite everything. How he can manage to keep his cool up until the very last second, even with his body consistently betraying him, Silva will never understand, but there are a lot of things about his eldest that he will never understand, and it is much easier to just accept them as they are without bothering to think on it. Especially in moments like these, when he wants to do anything  _ but _ have to think.

With a low groan, he pushes forward, easing inside of Illumi. At least like this, he can make his son lose his composure a little bit, because it does not matter if this starts as an act of service; once he loses himself in it, it always comes out just how greedy Illumi really is, just how much he really wants this for himself. His whines soon become uncontrollable, as his daddy fills him, and as he is able to give himself over to the unique dynamic that they only share in this room.

It is not at all in line with the family dynamic that the parents have tried so hard to create with their children, but at the same time, once he is buried inside of his son, once he has lost his mind to pleasure, Silva forgets any doubts that he has, wondering if this might not fit in perfectly with their family dynamic, if this might not make perfect sense alongside their values. That is likely his own selfishness speaking, but when he listens to the way Illumi moans and cries out for his daddy, his walls coming down so easily, it is hard to think of it as entirely selfish.

And then he is not able to ponder it at all, as he quickly becomes lost in the rhythm of his own thrusts, and finally, he feels himself able to relax. Dinner and his bath were nice enough, but  _ this _ is what he truly looks forward to, this is when he is truly relaxed. Perhaps he has become conditioned to it, unable to relax until he is inside of his first born, thrusting wildly as Illumi calls out for him, the only time the otherwise formal young man ever allows himself to call his father, “Daddy.”

Beneath him, Illumi writhes in pleasure, showing a vulnerable side that he reserves only for his father, only for moments like these, a side of him that only seems to exist within this room. It is the only time that he is truly able to indulge like this, and when Silva finally comes inside of him, groaning low as he does, he does not pull out just yet, remaining inside of him. As he relaxes a bit more, he is also able to relax his bladder at last, and Illumi moans to feel his daddy pissing inside of him.

For a moment, he is able to simply enjoy that warm, full feeling. His breath comes out in ragged gasps as he tries to catch it, so overwhelmed by bliss that it seems impossible. After a moment, Silva slowly begins to pull out, and Illumi, still lost in that bliss, still so overwhelmed that he forgets his place, whines, greedy and wanton, and not willing to give up on that fullness just yet. Silva is quick to shush him, and something about the way he mutters, “Shh, it’s alright,” is enough to quiet Illumi down.

Resting his hands on Illumi’s ass, he spreads his cheeks slowly, leaning down as he does. He stares at him for a moment before commanding, in the low yet powerful voice that his baby boy loves so much, “ _ Push _ .” Illumi wastes no time in doing as he is told, and Silva marvels, watching in awe as his seed and his piss, mingled together inside of Illumi, steadily dribble out.

It is far too tempting for him to hope to resist, and he leans down a little bit more so that he can get a taste of it, causing Illumi to gasp out in surprise and delight. They both love these sides of one another, that only exist within this room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
